Isolated
by chicaloca665
Summary: Manny is in boarding school. She is at risk of getting kicked out of that school. Read her trials and tribulations.


I, fifteen-year-old Manuela Santos (I like to be called Manny) was laying on my bed, crying uncontrollably. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to go to boarding school. My mom had given me an hour-long lecture about being wild, and then, told me that the only solution to my wild behavior would be to send me away.  
  
I had begged, and pleaded with my mom. I told her I'd do anything to change her mind. I told her I'd do all the chores I could handle. I wouldn't visit my friends after school. No T.V, no phone. But, as always, my mom wouldn't budge. She had made up her mind.  
  
So, now you're probably wondering what I did to deserve such a totally horrible punishment, right? Well, it was a lot of things. I dated guys (even though I wasn't supposed to date) I stayed out all night (sometimes I wouldn't get in until twelve o' clock the next afternoon) and I dressed (in my moms words) as "a slut."  
  
But it got boys attention. No doubt about that. But, it also got the girls attention, and not in a good way. I lost almost all of my friends, including my best of best friends, Emma. Most of the girls were jealous, no doubt. They'd spread hateful rumors about me, and then do horrible things to my locker. But that didn't matter. I got what I wanted, at least when it came to boys.  
  
But now, I certainly wasn't getting what I wanted. And, to top it off, my mom was banging on the door, pleading with me to come out.  
  
"I'm never coming out again!" I yelled. Okay, so sure, I was being a little over-dramatic, but, still, my mom was being a little (more like a lot) over dramatic by sending me away.  
  
"Manuela Santos, get out of there now, or I'll break this door down!" Mrs. Santos said.  
  
I sat up, sniffling and wiping the tears away from my face.  
  
"Try it. I dare you."  
  
Well, I probably shouldn't have dared her, because I could hear her trying to ram the door down. I immediately got up and opened the door. My brother, father, and mother were all standing there, crossing their arms.  
  
"The day after tomorrow." My dad said to mom.  
  
"What about it?" I asked dad.  
  
"You're leaving for boarding school the day after tomorrow."  
  
~~~~  
  
That was earlier today. It was now almost one in the morning, but I sat online, waiting for someone to get on. I wanted someone to get on who would care about the fact that I would be going to an all-girls school in Vermont.  
  
Then, the person who would care the most got on. Craig.  
  
Craig: Hey you. How are you?  
  
Manny: Awful. Horrible. Whatever word you can use that means bad.  
  
Craig: And why is that, may I ask?  
  
Manny: Parents. Craig: What are they doing now?  
  
Manny: Let's just say that on Monday I'll be attending an all girls boarding school in Vermont.  
  
Craig: What! Why?  
  
Manny: They say my behavior is too wild and crazy, and it needs to be tamed. This sucks.  
  
Craig: Are we going to get to see each other before you leave?  
  
Manny: I imagine. I get to come back in May.  
  
Craig: Why don't you just say you get to come back in forever? Because it is going to seem to last forever.  
  
Manny: I've got to go. XOXOXO  
  
Craig: Talk to you tomorrow.  
  
I signed off after that. Tears were at the brim of my eyes. I was going to miss Craig more then anyone else. He was always there to help me when I was feeling upset. We could just be in the same room, completely silent, and I would feel better.  
  
There was a knock on my door, and my mom softly told me to go to bed. I got up and turned off my light. It was the second time today that I cried on my bed.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next morning, I awoke to the sound of my mom laughing with my brother. She'd always loved him (his name was Alec and he was ten.) If my mom ever yelled at him, he would cry for twenty minutes straight.  
  
I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. Right now, I looked like a little girl, but, once I got out of my pajamas and into some clothes, I looked like I could be at least twenty or twenty-one.  
  
"Manuela, wake up sweetie." My mom said. She acted like nothing had happened last night.  
  
I went downstairs and saw that everyone was at the table, with breakfast in front of them. I stared at them all. They didn't notice I had already walked downstairs. I stood there for a second, and when they still didn't acknowledge my presence I stomped my foot and went back upstairs, slamming my door.  
  
It was times like these when I felt like I hated my family. They always acted like they were a family, and I was a maid. It was times like these when I was at my lowest, and at this point, I wanted more then nothing to leave the house. At least at the boarding school I wouldn't be an outsider. Or so I thought.  
  
~~~~ I hope you guys liked it, please review!! 


End file.
